Team Who?
by SharleaNorth
Summary: Team Edward or Team Jacob, I always knew that it could be figured out a process of observation even if I couldn't find a reason for the attraction in the first place. After all, it's purely science.


Not one of my absolute bests, but you guys deserve something new. A quick WARNING: SPOILERS!!! for Twilight fans that is. Not really, but I wanna be on the safe side. :) This came about because I wanted to write a sweet little fluffy story and for some reason I was thinking about Twilight. Personally, I'm a pretty big fan of the series (Team Jasper! Whoot!) but I'm not super excited about the movies.

I'm not listing this as crossover since there are no real Twilight characters in it. (Ha! real Twilight characters. That's a bit of an oxymoron isn't it?)

Disclaimer: I do now own Kingdom Hearts or Twilight.

* * *

"I love the books so much more." Larxene said as the DVD clicked softly back into the case.

"Yeah." Namine agreed, "But it's cool to actually see the characters."

"Not really," Larxene disagreed with a shrug, "Edward was hotter in my head."

They both giggled and continued their Twilight discussion. I sighed and finished the paragraph I was on. They would end up fighting, they always did. The same discussion, the same argument, the same overly cheesy movie. I flicked my bang out of my eye and replaced my bookmark. How could they be so obsessed with fictional characters?

"I just wish the second movie would come out on DVD." Larxene said, "Jacob has a bigger part in that movie."

"I'm not a big fan of Jacob." Namine confided. "I think vampires are cooler."

"Yeah, vampires are awesome," Larxene said, "But Jacob's such a better choice for Bella. He's always there for her."

"But Edward waited a hundred years for Bella." Namine said, shocked by Larxene's choice. "They're meant to be together, like Romeo and Juliet."

There was a brief pause, like the eye of a hurricane, and they both turned to me.

"What do you think?" Larxene asked, glaring at me.

"Yeah, Zexion, what team are you on? You read the books right?" Namine asked politely.

"Yes, I did. And if I must choose a team, I would like to be on Team Alice, because not only is she a model, but she is not confused about if she's half shark or half wolf and she wasn't killed by the Dark Lord."

"That's crappy reasoning," Larxene mumbled as I gathered my book and left the room.

I caught Axel before he walked into Larxene and Namine's argument. "You don't want to go in there. They're having the Team Edward or Team Jacob fight again."

He looked down at me confused, "What does that even mean?"

"It's a Twilight thing." Roxas said walking into the conversation. "It's a big deal what team your on depending if you support the heroine ending up with the vampire or the werewolf. To be honest though, the teams are divided by who you think is hotter."

"Oh," Axel said pausing to think, "Vampires are definitely cooler. I mean, they can turn into bats and they drink blood."

"Not those vampires." Roxas said shaking his head, "they don't do either of those things, but they sparkle when they're in the sun."

Axel looked at his friend, "I'm not sure if I'm more disgusted by the complete failure on behalf of the vampires or that you know all that."

Roxas looked at the ground mumbling something along the lines of "Namine said they were good books."

Shaking his head as if he regretted his decision, Axel asked, "So what team are you on?"

"Neither, it's stupid if you ask me." Roxas said.

"Good answer, you saved some of your masculinity." Axel said with a slight smile. "So, to avoid any confusion, who actually ends up with the chick?"

"The vampire."

"What a great book." Axel said, "Glad I read it all the way through."

"But the werewolf ends up with the heroine and the vampire's daughter." Roxas said.

"That's sick, man." Axel said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

"Where you head, Zexion?"

I smiled to myself, "I have an experiment that I want to conduct."

.:*:.

I had brought a pen and a pad of paper with me to the kitchen to write down my observations. I pulled a chair into the far corner so I could see the door and the cabinets where the food was stored, but no one would notice me unless they were looking. I scratched down a hypothesis and labeled the area on the page I was planning on writing my notes. I made note of the set up of the kitchen, my test area, so that I would be able to reference it later if needed. Vexen had taught me to write down every little detail you could so that way it would be available later if necessary. It would be terrible to be going back over my notes as I was writing my conclusion and finding that I had forgotten a minor detail that could make my findings inconclusive.

Just as I was finishing writing every detail that I could find about the kitchen, Larxene walked in. Sure enough, she did not see my sitting in the corner watching her as she made her way over to the fridge. She opened it and ducked to look so I could no longer see her over the island counter. A slight 'ah' sound came from the fridge as Larxene emerged triumphantly holding a little plastic cup filled with pudding. She struggled for a second as she tried to open the lid without squirting the contents of the cup over her coat, but was able to remove the lid with a small pop. At the same time, a portal opened and Xaldin entered the room with a scowl on his face. He stopped for a second to stare at the Nymph who was digging for a spoon in a drawer, the pudding cup in her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He bellowed at her as she began to lick the pudding off of the back of the lid.

"Eating," She said waving the lid in his face, "duh."

"Those are my pudding cups!"

She drew the lid across her tongue again.

"You have can have the rest." She offered holding the slightly pudding covered lid to the angered Nobody.

"Those are mine!" He roared again producing one of his lances. A second after appearing it propelled itself at the defenseless Nymph.

I watched Larxene duck and then flinch as the sound of the lance hitting metal echoed through the kitchen.

"Are you really going to flip out over a cup of pudding?" Axel asked lowering the chakram he had used to block the lance. "That really destroys your tough guy image doesn't it? Throwing a hissy fit over a pudding cup?"

"I am not in the mood." Xaldin said glaring at the intruder. "Get out of my way, this isn't your fight!"

Axel looked back at Larxene, who still was in shock at the Flurry's sudden appearance. Without taking off his glove he dragged a finger in the pudding and put it in his mouth.

"Now it is." Axel said with a mischievous grin.

Tired of putting up with Axel or just tired from his mission I couldn't tell, but Xaldin grabbed a cup of pudding of his own and left the kitchen mumbling under his breath.

"Do you really have to pick a fight with people who are stronger than you are?" Axel asked turning to Larxene, who was trying to act as though nothing had happened.

"He started it; I just wanted something to eat." She shrugged spooning pudding into her mouth.

Axel opened the fridge and pulled out the carton the pudding was kept in. "It's pretty obvious this wasn't meant for you." He said pointing to the carton where 'Xaldin' was scrawled sloppily across.

"If he had neater handwriting maybe I would have been able to understand it." Larxene said turning her back to the Flurry.

Axel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. "You're being stupid. You can't just keep doing stuff like this to challenge the other members. You're going to get hurt."

Larxene tilted her head to look up at Axel and changed the subject. "You're really warm."

"And hungry." He said guiding the spoon full of pudding that she was holding into his mouth.

"Hey!" She scolded, "Do you know what I had to go through to get that cup of pudding?"

He laughed and summoned a portal to leave the kitchen.

Larxene watched him leave, shaking her head and smiling. She stayed long enough to scrap the last of the pudding out of the cup and left both the spoon and empty cup sitting on the counter.

Once she left, I started to scribble down the events that had just passed. I had gotten just what I wanted from this event. I was careful to write slowly enough that my writing would be legible, but I was anxious to get to the finish so I could test the second part of my hypothesis.

But as luck would have it, one the second test's subjects found his way into the kitchen.

Roxas did not seem to have come to the kitchen for a snack. Instead he sat on the counter next to the forgotten pudding cup with his back to me. His gloves muffled the sound his fingers made as they pounded out a rhythm on the counter top.

Having caught up on my notes and I started watching the Organization's youngest member. His head swung routinely to the door as if he was looking for someone. This test could be easier than I had expected. The fridge started to hum and the boy's head shot up and then dropped back down as he realized that the noise was not who he was waiting for.

This continued for a few minutes before a soft tap on the wall caught both of our attentions. Namine stood in the door way smiling gently at the Key.

"Oh, hi." He said stumbling as he jumped from the counter. "I'm glad you were able to make it."

"Yeah, sorry," She smiled, "I got stopped by Axel in the hallway. He seemed to be in a weird mood."

Roxas's expression must have seemed worried because Namine corrected herself. "A good weird. He's okay."

"Oh, that's good." Roxas said and the room fell silent.

"So how are you?" He said trying to pick up the conversation.

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good. I heard you watched Twilight again today."

"Yeah, with Larxene."

The conversation continued in this rather uneventful manner for several minutes. The only thing that held my interest was knowing that Namine was not suppose to be left alone with Roxas. Their meeting was against their rules and they both knew it. It became obvious that they knew what they were doing was wrong when they both jumped at the sound of a crashing coming from far off in the castle.

Trying to regain his composure, Roxas turned to Namine, "So do you want something to eat?"

"Sure." She smiled, "Is there any ice cream?"

The young Nobody opened the freezer, "Doesn't look like it. I know! Let's go to Twilight Town and get some!"

"I don't know, Roxas." Namine said, "I'm not supposed to be here. What if they found out that I left?"

"Come on. I'll say it was my fault if we get caught."

"Well..." Namine said scanning the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw me in the corner, "Oh!"

Roxas turned to look. "Oh, hi Zexion."

"Hello." I said smiling at the shock on their faces.

Roxas began to try and explain but I stopped him. "You guys haven't done anything wrong. You weren't alone together, as far as I'm concerned seeing as I've been in the kitchen with you. And if you were to both happen to go for ice cream I don't think I would need to say anything unless you weren't back at a reasonable time."

Roxas seemed shock that I was giving him a free pass, but Namine smiled.

"Thank you." She said following the portal Roxas summoned.

I watched the two leave and went back to my notes. I had everything I needed.

.:*:.

"Jacob's such a better choice for Bella." Larxene said during the weekly viewing of Twilight, "He's always there for her, even when she does stupid stuff."

"But Edward and Bella are the perfect Romeo and Juliet." Namine said, shocked by Larxene's choice. "They're meant to be together, but everyone's against them."

I watched the two argue as I thought about the results of my experiment. Everything seemed to be just as I thought.

"Okay, Zexion, should Bella be with Jacob or Edward?" Larxene asked shaking me from my thoughts.

"Leave the poor guy out of it." Axel said having joined in the weekly viewing to figure out what all the talk was about.

"Well, what about you then?" Larxene said turning on him.

"How should know? I thought the kid was supposed to be werewolf." He said honestly.

"That's the next book." Larxene said before rounding on Roxas. "What's your opinion, kid?"

"I agree with Axel." He said firmly, not bothering to mention he had read the series.

"I think it depends on the reader." I said.

I had everyone's attention and I smiled knowing I would be able to share my findings.

"Namine would have read the series finding the star crossed theme the most interesting. Bella and Edward can't be together because of the difference of their species. And she's a romantic. Larxene, you would have found Jacob to be the better match because you like the thought of having not only someone to protect you, but a friend and an equal."

"Where did you get a stupid idea like that?" Larxene said slightly upset with my assumption.

"Have you ever stopped and realized how you interact with Axel?" I asked, "He's your Jacob and Roxas is Namine's Edward."

The room fell silent and I smiled happily knowing both girls were analyzing what I had just said. As they realized I was right, a blush crept to both of their faces.

Axel's laugh was the first thing to break the silence.

"He called you a sparkly vampire, man!" He said pointing at Roxas.

"That means Larxene's only using you as a space heater." Roxas countered.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked confused, but his question was lost in Larxene's shout of "You read the books?"

Roxas, too, blushed as his secret was exposed.

The room erupted into a shouting match as everyone began to talk at once. Angry, Larxene left followed shortly by Roxas and Namine. Axel remained sitting on the couch. He had been the only one to not say anything during the outburst.

"I can see what you mean," He said after some time. "That does make sense."

"I figured there was a logical way to tell what 'team' someone would be on." I said making quotes in the air.

"I just have one question: Who's the cooler character, the vampire guy or the werewolf?"

I laughed, "I thought Jacob was cooler, Edward was too obnoxious after awhile."

Axel nodded, "As long as I'm still cooler than Roxas. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my job as a space heater to a certain blonde." He smiled as he stood.

"Just try not to scar Roxas too much, you might make Xemnas mad."

I could hear his laugh echo down the hallway, "I walked right into that one."

* * *

This is probably my longest oneshot..... oh well.

SUPER QUICK IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Would you guys be interested in me making a Facebook so you could follow me? I don't know, it was just an idea I had and I figured I'd make the idea available and get your opinions. So please respond, a simple yes or no will do. :)

Reviews please! but no Twilight hate comments, that wasn't the point of the story.....

Shay


End file.
